This is a searchable database developed to allow analysis of age-related traits in non-human primates (NHP). Currently, the database contains data from 20 species at 11 different institutions, comprising over 3000 individual animals and 500,000 data points. About 80% of the data is from rhesus monkeys. Current data fields are primarily lifespan, body composition parameters, and blood chemistry parameters, although addition of other parameters is possible. The PAD is useful for analyses of species differences in normal aging processes, studies on biomarkers of normal aging and age-related pathologies, and determination of baseline levels in geriatric NHP colonies.